


Until You Came Along

by AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bottom Blaine, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, Mentioned Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Past Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, Past Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend/pseuds/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend
Summary: Hey guys. This does have smut in it and some explicit language so fair warning! Enjoy!





	

Kurt was sitting in a bar, polishing off his 4th beer. Why? Why did the only good thing that happened to him since he got to New York have to fuck up? Earlier he went home to find Adam, his boyfriend of 10 months, in bed with someone else. His heart broke remembering the events of this afternoon. How could he do this to him? To them?

He looked up, expecting to see Sam working behind the bar but there was somebody else on tonight. Odd. They never change the staff. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Sam all night. The other guy was cute though. Tall, tan skin, nicely gelled back hair. This was the first guy he'd met who looked good with a bow tie. Bow ties are cool, he thought and smiled at the Doctor Who reference. Kurt thought that he was cute and shot the idea down instantly. He's probably straight and you just broke up with the person you love. Loved. He didn't anymore. He couldn't, he thought to himself. The man in the bow tie looked at Kurt and he smiled at him, making Kurt involuntarily smile back. Kurt asked him for another beer and the bartender obliged.

"You okay, dude? That's your 5th beer in 20 minutes. I don't mean to pry..I'm sorry.. It's none of my business." He trailed off. Kurt didn't know why, but he felt drawn to the young man in front of him. It was almost like he knew him and could trust him. It was like he was remembering him from something. It was something Kurt had never felt before in his life. He realised that he hadn't replied so he did so.

"Boyfriend cheated on me while I was at school. Came home early and found him screwing some other guy in our bed..10 months! 10 months of my life I gave to him and he does this to me?! Ugh I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this. This is quite embarrassing. I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt took a small drink from his bottle as the bartender introduced himself.

"My name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson. And sorry about your boyfriend. I remember when Sebastian cheated on me. Fucking private school boys think they're entitled to everything.." Blaine tore his eyes away from the clock and saw that it was 4:00. He excused himself and told Kurt he was going to clock off. The brown haired boy took this time to give himself a once over. He didn't look too bad, thank God! He asked Sam for a beer for Blaine. Hey if I'm going to be here talking for a while I might as well get him a drink, he thought to himself. Sam gave him the beer and a minute later, Blaine came back and Kurt gave him his beer. Kurt looked him up and down and damn was Kurt impressed. He had an amazing figure, defined arms and long legs. Kurt's mind was heading in a bad direction so Kurt distracted himself by giving Blaine his beer.

"Here you go. I don't know what you like so I thought that a beer would be the safe option," he smiled.

"Thank you Kurt. So, what school do you go to? And are you from New York?"

"I go to NYADA. It's the New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts. And no I'm not from New York. I'm from Ohio. Yourself?"

"Wait you go to NYADA? Same here! And I'm from Ohio too! You better not have lived in Westerville cause that would just be too weird!" He grinned.

"No I'm from Lima. We were really close, huh?"

"Yeah. By any chance were you in your school's glee club? I feel like I've seen you somewhere before.."

"I was, yeah. I was in the New Directions. We won Nationals in 2012." He smiled, remembering that night. Those were the memories from high school that he cherished.

"That was you guys!? That's insane! You were incredible! I was head of the Warblers when I was in high school."

"Wait, that's you? You've not changed. From what I heard, back then you were sex on legs and sang like a dream. The first part hasn't changed, I hope that your voice acts up to the hype," Kurt flirted, eyeing the other boy up and down again. Blaine's face suddenly got very warm and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Blaine picked up his beer and took a long drink while Kurt chuckled and took the sip of his.

"Another?" Blaine stuttered. "On me."

"Sure," Kurt nodded. Blaine asked Sam for another two beers and Sam got them for the boys. They picked them up and locked at each other.

"Cheers." Blaine rose an eyebrow.

"Cheers," Kurt giggled.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"I've had a really good time tonight," Blaine said as he walked Kurt to his door at about 8:00.

"Me too," Kurt smiled. "Considering about 5 hours ago, I thought my life was over."

"Well I'm glad your feeling a little bit better. Do you think Adam is in there?" Kurt shrugged.

"Do you want to come in? To check if he's gone." Kurt stuttered and blushed furiously, thinking of how the first part of what he said can be taken in a different way and he wouldn't have minded if it did. No, Kurt, you just broke up with someone. Yes, he cheated on you and your hurt but Blaine is a good guy, don't use him as a rebound! He was so busy arguing with himself he didn't hear Blaine's reply.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine waved his hand in front of Kurt's face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah? I'm sorry about that.." Kurt blushed again and Blaine smiled.

"I said yes, I'll come in with you." Kurt took his hand in his own and took a second to think about how well their hands fit together. It was as if their hands were meant to hold each other.

"Thank you, Blaine. I know I seem kind of childish right now and I'm sorry. I've just never been hurt like this before."

"Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it. We're all vulnerable sometimes and I'm never going to judge you on it."

Kurt could cry. No one has ever been so sweet to him. Not Adam. Not Mercedes. Not Rachel. No one. The two young men walked hand in hand to Kurt's apartment door. Kurt unlocked it and he led Blaine into his home that he once shared and that is now empty of life. Thankfully it was tidy and the only thing out of place was a sticky note on the table which read 'I'll be here on Monday to get the rest of my stuff -Adam.' Considering it was a Friday he didn't have to see him for another few days. Kurt thought that would give him some time to think.

"You okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked, coming from behind him and putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that Adam isn't getting the rest of his things until Monday. I don't want them in my home any longer."

"I understand how you feel. I was like that when me and Sebastian broke up. Anyway. It's getting la-" Blaine was stopped in his tracks when Kurt swung an arm back and gripped onto Blaine's arm and looked him in the eye, almost begging him not to go.

"Stay? Please? I kinda don't wanna be alone right now.."

"Of course."

"Thank you, again. I hope I'm not being a complete pest."

"You aren't don't worry yourself over nothing. I'm not busy."

"Okay..are you hungry? I was gonna phone for a pizza. Do you want me to order for 2?"

"Kurt I could ask tha-"

"Nonsense! You've done so much for me tonight, the least I can do is buy you dinner."

"Okay then. Yeah. Um, thank you." Kurt smiled at the faint blush coating Blaine's cheeks and ordered their dinner.

"You can sit down, you know. The couch doesn't bite," Kurt joked. Blaine smiled and sat next to Kurt. They continued to talk about themselves, laughing at funny and embarrassing moments from high school, holding the other's hand when they spoke about sadder things. Only just then, they realised that they told each other more than they told their ex's.

"I'm so sorry about Finn. He seemed like a lovely person. I would've loved to have met him," Blaine told him. Kurt smiled sadly and wiped the stray tear that escaped his oceanic eyes. Blaine gathered him in a comforting embrace. Kurt looked up at Blaine and they locked eyes. Their lips were getting closer and closer and as they were about to kiss- *knock knock*. Kurt got up and grabbed his wallet off the table before going to the door. He wiped his face before opening the door and paying for his and Blaine's dinner. Kurt came back and laid the box on the table. He then went to the kitchen and returned with two bottles of beer.

Blaine smiled gratefully and they sat in relative silence, just enjoying their meal and each other's company. When they finished their food, Kurt took the empty box and beer bottles through to the kitchen.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Kurt called from the kitchen.

"I'd like that. Do you happen to have Harry Potter?" Blaine inquired. Kurt came back through from the kitchen and went to his TV unit and brought out his Harry Potter movie box set much to Blaine's delight. Kurt grinned and set up Prisoner of Azkaban since it was his, and apparently Blaine's, favourite in the franchise. Kurt grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and laid it over him and Blaine since it was getting colder.

By the end of the film, Blaine's head was lying on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's arms were draped over Blaine's shoulders. Both boys didn't want to move but, unfortunately, Blaine's bladder thought differently. Kurt told him where the bathroom was and Kurt decided to tidy up a bit while Blaine was gone. He got his phone and put his music on shuffle and Candles by Hey Monday came on. Kurt smiled and started singing along to the song while he went around the house

" _The power lines went out,_  
_And I am all alone._  
 _But I don't really care at all,_  
 _Not answering my phone._ "

He was so busy he didn't hear Blaine come back through until he heard another voice cut him off.

" _All the games you played,_  
 _The promises you made._  
 _Couldn't finish what you started,_  
 _Only darkness still remains._ "

Kurt was in shock. His voice was as beautiful as he remembered. No. It was better. As Kurt had always awanted to have an opportunity to sing with somone like Blaine, he couldnt pass up on the chance. Not when it was staring him in the face.

 _"Lost sight,_  
_Couldn't see,_  
 _When it was you and me_.

 _Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight,_  
_I'm beginning to see the light._  
 _Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight,_  
 _But I think I'll be alright._ "

During their earlier conversations about music they decided to show off their individual talents. Kurt, with all the grace of Idina Menzel, blew Blaine away with his version of Defying Gravity and Blaine pulled out all the stops with his beautiful acoustic version of Teenage Dream that he played on Kurt's piano. Both boys were stunned by each other's talent. If only they went to school together, they would have won Nationals 3 years in a row for their school.

"Tha-that was amazing!" They gushed at the same time and laughed as the fell backwards onto the sofa. Kurt hugged Blaine and Blaine instantly wrapped his arms around the taller man. When they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes. At the same time, Blaine lifted his head and Kurt lent over slightly and their lips met. Fireworks. If you asked either boy what they felt, it would be fireworks. When they pulled apart, they were in shock.

"Oh my God, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" Kurt cut of his, albeit adorable, rambling with another kiss.

"Don't be. It's okay," he smiled. He connected their lips again and he was thinking how he never felt this with Adam. Their lips fit together like two jigsaw pieces. It felt right. He tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss as Blaine straddled his lap. Kurt brought his arms up to slide his hands up and down Blaine's back and across his shoulders. Blaine swiped his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entry. Kurt let out a moan when his tongue met Blaine's, fighting for dominance over the kiss. Kurt won. 

Kurt threaded his fingers through Blaine's lightly gelled curls and gave it a slight tug, eliciting a deep groan and a buck of Blaine's hips into Kurt's. Blaine's hands were on Kurt's hips and were pulling his shirt out of his black jeans. The separated only for Blaine to pull Kurt's shirt off his body before rejoining their lips. Kurt's hands went to undo Blaine's bow tie and threw it behind the couch while Blaine's hands undid Kurt's belt and it swiftly joined Blaine's bow tie. They detached their lips and stood up, Kurt leading the way to his bedroom. By the time they got to Kurt's room, they only had their boxer briefs on. They kissed once and Kurt playfully pushed Blaine onto the bed, Kurt crawling on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Are you okay with this, Blaine. I don't want to force you into doing something you're not comfortable with.." Kurt trailed off.

"God, yes, Kurt. I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for a week."

Kurt moaned. "You don't have to tell me twice." He kissed Blaine and then trailed his lips along his jaw then down to his neck, marking him everywhere he could. Kurt's lips continued further down, kissing and nipping at his chest, relishing in the noises tumbling out of his mouth. These spurred Kurt on and he put his lips on one of his nipples, making Blaine arch his back. He nipped them lightly and Blaine mewled. He gave the same attention to the other before travelling further down. He took the elastic of his underwear and snapped it against his torso, making Blaine yelp in surprise, causing Kurt to grin and kiss the top of his underwear. He removed Blaine's briefs before taking Blaine's rock hard cock in his mouth. Blaine's eyes rolled into the back of his head and Kurt's mouth was not on his dick long enough for his liking. He opened his eyes and he saw Kurt going into his drawer and coming back with a bottle of lube and a condom in his hands. Kurt placed the items on the bed and crawled back to Blaine. He sat on his knees and lubed up 3 fingers before prodding his entrance with the tip of his index finger, teasing his rim before pressing the digit into his tight hole. The younger moaned out at the intrusion.

"God Blaine look at you. So tight around my finger. Can't wait to see how tight you are around my cock," Kurt groaned.

Before long, Blaine was a moaning mess with 3 fingers in his ass. He whined when Kurt removed his fingers. Kurt quickly rolled on the condom and added more lube before pressing his blunt head against Blaine's rim.

"Are you sure, Blaine?" Kurt asked. He wanted this so badly but he wasn't going to force Blaine to do it if he had second thoughts.

"Kurt Hummel, if you don't shove your cock in my ass now, I'll-" Blaine was cut off with his own strangled moan as Kurt started to slowly push into Blaine. When he bottomed out, he moaned out loud. Blaine had never felt so full in his life and he was moaning louder than he ever had before. A moan caught in his throat as Kurt pulled almost all the way out before ramming himself back into him. The third time Kurt finally found his prostate and set a brutal pace, hitting the spot that had Blaine practically screaming every time. Kurt had one hand gripping the headboard and the other one holding Blaine's hand. He interlocked their fingers and he slowed down his thrusts to kiss the boy under him with as much passion as he could. Kurt kissed Blaine's hand before separating their hands and speeding his thrusts up again. He put one hand between them and gave Blaine a few hard tugs.

"Cl-close," Blaine panted.

"C'mon, baby. Come for me," Kurt whispered in his ear. And that's all it took. Blaine came between them on his chest and a few thrusts later, Kurt came in the condom. He pulled out and took off the condom before tying it and putting it in the bin. 

"I'm just gonna get a damp towel to clean us up. I'll be one minute," Kurt said. He went to the en-suite and got a dark blue flannel cloth and cleaned himself off before rinsing it and taking it through to Blaine. He say on the edge of the before wiping his toned, tanned stomach and being soft and gentle when it came to cleaning his member. The boys put their underwear on before falling into the best sleep of their lives.


End file.
